


Halloween Tricks

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	Halloween Tricks

Contestshipping 

Happy belated Halloween 

It's October 31st in Pettalburg City. Max is hanging out with his newest idol Drew, while May is at home getting ready for Halloween fun.

"Hey ya Drew!" The 10 year old boy called out.

"What's up kiddo?" The 17 year old teen answered.

"I really don't like the idea of may leaving by herself to travel through Unova tomorrow." The blue haired boy said looking down.

"To be honest, I don't like the idea much either. I thought about asking her to travel with me but she won't go for it." Drew answered looking defeated.

"What if she asked you?" A snickering Max asked while pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"What are you thinking?" An intrigued drew asked.

___________________________________

Meanwhile back at Max & Mays house...

"I still can't believe you stopped by Dawn. It'll be great to spend Halloween together." 16 year old May squealed.

"I know. I figured I'd suprise you." The 16 year old bluenette answered. "So about you traveling alone..."

"Look..." May cut in, "I've made my decision, I want to go to Unova, no one else does, so I'm going alone. Im done changing my plans just do I can travel with everyone else." She finished.

"Well I heard Drew was going to Unova." Dawn suggestively responded.

"Drew?! I didn't know that. It doesn't matter though, he doesn't even like me I doubt he'd want to travel with me." The brunette said sadly. 

"Oh well let's just get dressed and go hang out in the woods with our Pokemon." The blue haired girl said.

"Ok!"

____________________________________

Later that night Max is off with Drew "trick-or-treating". May and Dawn have parted ways and May is alone in the woods with her skitty.

"It's getting late huh girl, maybe we should head back." May shakily said as she stood up to leave. Dozens of candy wrappers littered the ground, falling from her lap as she stood.

wooooooooooooooooo 

"What was that?!" She screamed jumping back. Skitty jumped in front of her in battle stance. Slowly two ghostly white figures emerged making moaning and groaning noises.

"G-go away!" 

wooooooooooooooooo 

"P-please g-go away!!" She screamed. She curled up into a ball shaking on the verge of tears.

"Ahahahaha!" Max and Drew threw off the white sheets they were wearing, revealing the two laughing boys. 

"What the hell? That was so mean! And to think, I was going to ask you to travel with me! You're such an asshole!!"

"Awww I'm sorry May." Max and Drew both said.

"Wait...you want me to travel with you?" Drew questioned with a smug grin on his face.

"Well not now! Gah! I'm better off alone! " She screamed as she ran off into the night. 

"Shit!" Drew muttered as he took off running after her leaving max behind. The younger of the Maple kids didn't care, he was laughing evily as he pushed his glasses up with his thumb. Everything was going according to plan.

___________________________________

"May wait up!!! Come on May...MAY!!!!" Running full speed Drew was growing worried as he couldn't find the stubborn brunette. After searching for about 10 minutes he finally caught up with her. She was sitting on a log crying. He walked up to her with a sorrowful expression on his face.

As he got closer he noticed something off about her. There was a purple most surrounding her and her back was towards him. Slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him. When she looked up he fell on the ground in fright. His beloved brunette was not what he saw...instead he saw a terrifying ghostly face in place of hers. It (May) began to laugh menacingly as it inched it's way towards Drew. 

Crawling backwards a frightened Drew began to cry and beg. " P-please d-dont h-h-hurt me! W-what did you d-do to MAY???" Forgetting all his fears he lunged at Mays possessed body in hopes of freeing her from the evil entity.

Tackling her to the ground with a loud thud, May looked completely normal, except she was passed out. A Ghastly was circling overhead, putting two and two together Drew figured out it was this Ghastly that took over Mays body. Yelling at it, the ghost type Pokemon just laughed as it flew away into the night.

Looking back down on May, who was now resting peacefully. "May....May!!! Wake up!!! Please be ok!!! I'm so sorry I should've never frightened you. You should've never been here alone and because of ME you got hurt!!! Wake up May, please...I promise I'll keep you safe from now on." Drew was franticly shaking May, but stopped when he noticed a smile creep across her lips.

"Ahahahaha!!! Got ya!!!" May jumped up suddenly and pulled out a pokeball. "Ghastly return!" She looked at Drew and winked.  
"You're not the only one who's good at Halloween pranks. Also...I forgive you for scaring me."

"Well, guess I'm gonna have to get you back," he said with a smirk and signature flip of his emerald bangs, "I guess I'm just gonna have to go with you to Unova until I come up with something." He finished with a wink.

"Hehehe guess so." May said. Drew grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together as he warned her sternly..."don't ever scare me like that again May Maple. I thought you were hurt."

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and they walked back to the Maple residence, hand in hand. Hiding in the bushes watching was Mays little brother Max, snickering to himself.

"My plan worked! He's going with her! You can thank me later big sister! Ralts teleport." In a flash he was back home just as May and Drew walked in yelling that they had an announcement.

Oh the adventures to come.

A/N  
Sorry it's so late I hit a random wifi signal so I can finally publish this I'll post another one hopefully tonight


End file.
